Deeper
by Fai'sKay
Summary: J/B All Human. Bella's life gets turned upside down when she receives unexpected news. Everything happen for a reason.
1. Prologue: Two Week Notice

I am so bad. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I had to write it down. Surprise, surprise! It's a Bella/Jasper story. Like most of my stories, Jasper and Bella won't be together for a while but stay with me. It is a slow build but we'll get there. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Prologue: **

**Two Weeks Notice**

_**Bella**_

_Shit_.

Double shit.

This can't be right! It wasn't supposed to be this way! I thought it was only the stomach flu returning.

I was... pregnant? I couldn't believe it.

To make matters worse, _Jasper _was the father. I was terrified at the thought. How would he feel when he finds out? No one knew we were together. He wanted to preserve his precious reputation. When people find out he has a child, it's going to be bad. Very bad. Maybe I could avoid telling him... no. No, I couldn't do that. Jasper deserved to know.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. I knew I needed to make a doctor's appointment just to make sure it was right. But after seven home pregnancy tests, it wasn't hard to figure out I was right.

With a sigh, I got up from off the bathroom floor and went to make an appointment.

_**OOO**_

"Congratulations Ms. Swan." Dr. Winters said. "You are three weeks along."

I groaned and hung my head.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" She asked.

"No." I mumbled. We were sitting in her office as she told me. "I just don't know if I can do this alone."

"Don't you have family to help you out?"

I shook my head. "My mom left me when I was a kid and my dad lives in Washington."

"I see." She folded her hands and frowned. "And what of the baby's father. Will he be in the picture?"

The thought of him playing a role in my baby's life was a pleasant thought but...

"I don't know."

"There are options."

"I don't want to have an abortion." I said immediately.

She nodded her head. "I didn't think you would. You could always consider adoption." She studied me for several long moments. "Bella, you are a strong, independent woman. You don't need to a man to help you raise this child. If you wanted to keep the baby, I know you will make a fabulous mother."

I chewed my lip, thinking through her words.

"Lots of women are single mothers."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you, Dr. Winters."

She nodded. "Come see me in a couple of months and we'll see who you're doing, okay?"

"Yes." I said, standing up. "Thank you." We shook hands and I left the office. I made an appointment and left.

On my way down, I sent Jasper a text.

_I need to talk to you. B_

Several minutes later, my phone vibrated.

_Meet me for dinner at eight. You know where. _

_See you then. B_

I put my phone away and headed home. I cleaned my apartment, trying to keep myself calm and collected.

At seven, I got ready and made my way to the restaurant. The maitre'd take my coat—he was familiar with me seeing as I come here often—and led me to the table. He was already waiting, a glass of champagne in his hand. As always, I was awed by his beauty. Honey blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and the face of an angel.

"Bella," he stood up and kissed me chastely on the lips. "Sit down." He pulled out my chair and smiled. I smiled weakly and sat down.

"Would you like some champagne, madam?" the waiter asked.

"No, thank you." I said, instinctively putting my hand on my flat belly beneath the table.

"I will give you some time to order." He left, leaving us alone.

"Jasper,"

"Is everything alright, Isabella? You look awfully pale."

"I have something to tell you." My voice shook, my body tensed.

He noticed immediately and took my hand. "You can tell me, Bella."

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," I blurted and immediately winced. I hadn't meant to do that. I was going to break it to him gently. Clearly, that wasn't a choice. My nerves got the best of me.

Jasper immediately pulled his hand away and my heart sank.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." I repeated quietly.

"How?" he hissed. "You told me you were on the pill."

"I am. I honestly don't know how..." I trailed off when I remembered something. I stopped taking the pill when I had the stomach flu. I couldn't keep taking the pills with my antibiotics and I had yet to start taking them when Jasper and I had one of our rendezvous.

"What?" he demanded.

I swallowed nervously. "I stopped taking the pill when I had the stomach flu."

He connected the pieces and his eyes narrowed. "So you did this on purpose."

"_What_?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I would never do that."

Jasper pursed his lips. "I trust you're going to do something about it."

I blinked at him. "What?"

"You aren't honestly thinking about keeping it, were you?"

"Of course I am!" I looked at him in astonishment. "With our without your help, I will keep my child." I stood up. "Let this be considered my two weeks notice."

I left him at the table and ran to my car. My heart was breaking and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I sat in the car for half an hour, crying.

My phone rang. Fishing it out of my purse, I looked bleary eye at the screen. _Edward._

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"_Bella?"_ he sounded alarmed. _"What's wrong?"_

"Jasper and I just broke up."

He huffed. "_Good riddance. That man is a jackass. He doesn't deserve you."_

"It wasn't that easy, Edward."

"_Why?"_ He asked suspiciously. _"What happened?"_

"I told him I was pregnant."

"_You're WHAT?"_

I cringed and pulled the phone away from my ear as he started cursing down the line. I waited for him to calm down.

"Edward, it's not a big deal."

"_Not a big deal? Isabella Marie Swan, did you bang your head against a wall over and over again?"_ he paused and added, _"Don't answer that."_

"Look, I'm okay. I knew this would happen." I lowered my eyes and wiped the tears away. "He wanted me to have an abortion."

He groaned. _"Please tell me you didn't agree."_

"Of course. I would never kill an innocent child. Jasper may be a jackass but this is my baby too. Besides, I quit my job."

"_That's my girl."_

"I don't know if I can do this by myself." I whimpered.

"_You won't have to."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I was planning on surprising you but I had planned to move to Hanover to be closer to you."_ He explained. _"I found a three bedroom house and bought it."_

"You would do that for me?"

"_Of course I would, Bella."_

"You're the best, Edward." I smiled softly. "When are you moving?"

"_I should be there in two weeks."_ He said. _"So? How far along are you?"_

_**OOO**_

Edward stayed with me while his mother Esme decorated the house. We had yet to tell her about my news. I was still slightly overwhelmed by everything and, as much as I loved Esme, her enthusiasm wasn't something I wanted to deal with.

"So? When are you going to tell Charlie?"

I laughed dryly and rested my head against his shoulder. "God only knows how he'll react when I tell him."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "He'll probably shoot him with his favourite shotgun."

"Wouldn't put it past him,"

"Not that I would try and stop him if he tried."

I elbowed him in the ribs. He pretended to be hurt and pouted. I smiled and ran my fingers through his unruly bronze hair. We had been friends since we were children and even attempted dating when we were seventeen. That was a disaster but we didn't let it affect our relationship. If anything, it got better, not worse. I owed my life to Edward. He was there for me through the best and worst parts of my life. I absolutely loved his parents. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were like a second set of parents. Esme was especially helpful when I was a teenager and needed a mother to help me through the awkward phases. Dr. Cullen always said I was his favourite patient, but that was only because I was in the ER more than most people in Forks.

"When do you plan on telling people?"

"I need to find a job, first." I said. "I can't keep living here."

He perked. "Why don't you come live with me?" he suggested. "I have the room and it will be better when the baby is born. We can turn one of the bedrooms into a nursery and you won't have to worry about paying bills or rent."

"Edward,"

"Bella, I don't want you here by yourself. What if something happens and you're all alone?"

I considered his offer. I didn't exactly have the space to have a baby. My apartment was tiny and it wasn't exactly in an area appropriate for raising a child.

"Come on, Bella. Move in with me."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

So, I know Jasper acted like a total ass but it will get better with time.

In the meantime, review.


	2. The Fundraiser

Surprise! New Chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd or alerted the last chapter. Hope you like the new chapter. Anyway, there is a time skip in this one. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Fundraiser **

_**Bella**_

_5 Months Later_

"Edward! Edward, wake up." I shook Edward awake, jumping on the bed. "Wake up."

He groaned and raised his head. "Bella? It's three o'clock in the morning. What are you doing up?"

I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my belly where I felt the baby. "I felt the baby move." I said excitedly. He looked at me and smiled when the baby kicked. "It makes it more real."

"What does?" he asked.

"That I'm actually having a baby." I admitted.

Edward sighed. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm scared I won't be a good mother. I mean, I never thought about having children before. I always thought I'd be married before thinking about having children. Right now, I'm twenty-three, unemployed and living with you."

"You make it sound like living with me is a bad thing."

"I don't mean it like that. It's just..." I trailed off.

"Just...?"

"I appreciate everything you've done for me. But one day you're going to want to have your own family. I can't live with you for the rest of my life."

"Bella, I know you'll get back on your feet eventually. This is just a little bump in the road." He cupped my face in his hands and smiled. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Edward."

_**OOO**_

I couldn't stop bouncing. "You need to relax, love." Edward said, putting his hand on my knee.

"I can't. I'm excited."

We were going to find out the sex of the baby today. The nurse called my name, asked for a urine sample, and checked my weight. Then Edward and I waited in the ultrasound room.

"Good morning, Bella. Edward, it's nice to see you again." Dr. Winters smiled. "Are you ready to see the baby?"

"Yes."

She smiled at my enthusiasm. "You know the drill." I nodded and lay back, lifting my shirt. Dr. Winters squirted gel onto my belly and I shivered. She let out a laugh but didn't say anything. Edward and I watched the screen as she moved the wand back and forth on my belly. The quiet room was filled with a rhythmic thumping. It always warmed my insides every time I heard it.

"Everything looks good." She said. "Your daughter is the right size and so are you. Your blood pressure is fine and your body seems to have all of the required vitamins. The baby's heart rate is good."

"My daughter?"

She smiled and nodded. "You're having a girl. Congratulations, Bella."

Tears filled my eyes and I looked at Edward. His emerald eyes were full of love. He grazed my cheek gently. Dr. Winters printed the pictures and handed them to Edward. She wiped the gel off my belly and I pulled down my shirt. "I'll continue seeing you regularly. In the last month before you give birth we'll be meeting once a week just to see how you're doing." She said.

"Thank you, Dr. Winters."

Edward drove us home. I couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound picture. "Are you going to tell Charlie the sex of the baby?"

I laughed. "He'll be so disappointed. I think he was wishing for a grandson."

I remembered telling him I was pregnant. He freaked out and took a lot of time to tell him I was fine.

"_Hey, Dad."_

"_Hey, Bells. What's wrong?"_

"_I have something to tell you."_

"_Did something happen? Are you sick?"_

"_No, Daddy, I'm fine." I winced a little at the lie. "Actually, I'm pregnant."_

_There was a long moment of silence. Edward was sitting beside me. I squeezed his hand. _

"_YOU'RE WHAT?"_

_I winced. "Look, Dad, I know this wasn't what you wanted for me. It was a surprise for me too, but I'm fine. Edward's with me and he's taking care of me."_

_He sighed. "Do you want me to come see you?"_

"_It's okay, Dad. I know you can't get away from work. I'll come and visit once the baby is born." I promised. _

"_Who's the father?"_

_I winced, wishing he hadn't asked that question. _

"_Isabella, please tell me it isn't that Jasper character Edward told me about."_

_When I didn't answer, he groaned. "You can't be serious."_

"_Look Dad, this was as much as a surprise to him as it was to me."_

"_Yes, but you're the one actually going through the pregnancy." He growled. "Is he even bothering to do anything to help out?"_

"_Dad, it's more complicated than that." _

"_Stop avoiding the question. Is he or isn't he, helping out with the baby?"_

"_No Dad. He isn't."_

_Again, there was a long silence. I knew from experience that it was best to let him calm down himself than to try to convince him. _

"_That no good, piece of—"_

"_Dad!"_

_He grumbled incoherently and told me he had to go. Rolling my eyes, I threw the phone onto the table and looked at Edward. "Somehow, that went better than I expected."_

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked into the house. "We should start thinking about the nursery." He said.

I nodded my agreement. The bedroom across from my room was empty, save for a few boxes of things Esme brought for the baby. When she found out I was pregnant, she was ecstatic. She was always hoping Edward and I would get married and have a family. Even though that will never happen, she will always think of any children I have as her grandchildren.

"Have you thought about names?"

"Yeah, but none of them seem to fit." I sighed and sat on the couch. I was hungry and cold. It was already the end of December. Edward and I opted to spend Christmas here rather than go to Forks and spend it with the family. Edward and I were attending the New Years Eve Ball at the hospital. It was a fundraiser they have each year to raise money for the children's wing.

The night of the fundraiser, I stood staring at myself in the reflection of the mirror. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. There were delicate hues of blue, green, gold, and cream, the sheer silk overlays an ivory satin lining. My baby bump was completely visible. I ran my hand over my silk covered belly and chewed on my lip.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." Edward said from behind me. I turned around and smiled. He was leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He was dressed in a traditional black tuxedo. He even attempted to comb his hair.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked.

"You're glowing, love."

"Okay." We went to the car and drove to the hospital. The Fundraiser was exclusive and expensive. I didn't ask Edward how much it.

We arrived at the hospital after the short drive. Inside, the room was decorated and filled with people in beautiful gowns and sharp tuxedos. "Wow." I breathed. "They sure don't hold out on anything, do they?"

Edward chuckled and handed our coats.

Some of Edward's colleague came over and introduced themselves. Many of them assumed Edward was the father and, after the thirteenth person I corrected, I let them think what they wanted.

"I should put a sign on my belly saying, "this is not Edward's baby" with an arrow pointing at it."

He laughed. "I'll bet everyone here thinks you're my wife."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Mmm, do you think you can get me some green tea?"

He smiled. "Of course," he kissed my cheek and disappeared.

I walked around, smiling at people who passed me when I saw someone I never expected to see again. Jasper was across the room, looking handsome as always. A petite black haired girl stood beside him, dressed in a gorgeous gown. She was smiling and laughing. It certainly didn't take him long to get over me.

I sat in the nearest chair and dropped my head into my hand. Even though I knew Jasper wanted nothing to do with me or the baby, I didn't stop hoping that he would reconsider. How foolish I was to believe that Jasper could ever change.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's here." I whispered.

"He is?" I could sense him looking around.

"He's here with someone."

"I see."

"Look, Bella. Don't let Jasper get to you." Edward said, cupping my cheek. "He gave you up. It was the worst mistake he could ever make and he has to live with it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it." He said. "You are too good to let the likes of Jasper Whitlock get to you." He kissed my forehead. "Come on, love. Let's not let him ruin our night. It's New Years Eve. Let's ring in the new year with happy memories, not sad."

I smiled and nodded. "Let's dance. I heard dinner will be starting soon."

"Okay."

Edward and I danced and I kept my eyes on him the whole time. I was afraid that if I looked in his direction, I would feel saddened. I was not going to let him get to me.

_**OOO**_

Dinner was delicious and I ate everything on the plate. Edward would chuckle and run his hands down my arms.

"You two look so lovely together." Mrs. Gray said half way through dinner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gray." I learned from Edward that Mrs. Gray was the wife of Dr. Gray, the hospital's Chief of Surgery. I was quite surprised how charming Dr. Gray was. He doted on his wife and it was obvious he adored her.

Mrs. Gray said she had a niece about our age. She was here tonight and wanted to introduce us.

"Ah, here she is." Mrs. Gray crowed. "Isabella, this is my niece Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

I forced a smile, immediately recognizing her. She was the one I saw with Jasper. That was just fabulous. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Brandon." I said.

"Alice, please." She laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Isabella."

When I didn't answer, Edward immediately spoke. "I see you're here with Mr. Whitlock. Are you two close?"

"I would say so." She laughed. "He and I are together."

My heart dropped.

"Congratulations."

"So, Isabella, how far along are you?"

I swallowed my distaste. "Five months." I said through clenched teeth. She didn't notice my disdain.

"May I?"

"No!"

Everyone looked at me, save for Edward.

"Sorry. I just don't like people touching my belly." Especially her.

"Aw, that is always the case." Mrs. Gray laughed.

"Alice, what are you...?" Jasper came up to the table and immediately caught sight of me. He trailed off, looking from me, to my baby bump, to Edward and back again.

"Hello, Isabella." He said stiffly.

"Mr. Whitlock."

He turned away from me. "Alice, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

I looked away and sighed quietly. Edward ran his hand down my arm in a comforting manner. I lost my appetite and felt drained.

As midnight drew closer, I felt more and more sick.

The countdown started as Edward and I danced.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Happy New Year!"

Edward kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "You ready to head home?"

I nodded my consent.

* * *

Review


	3. Georgina

A third chapter in as many days? I think I'm spoiling you. Well, I just know where everything's going so I can write and update faster. Anyway, there is a slight lemon in this chapter as well as another time skip. This was necessary in order to get to the important part of the story. So... don't complain if you didn't get the details you wanted. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Georgina**

_**Bella**_

_In the beginning..._

_I first met Jasper the week I started working. _

_He was CEO of one of his father's companies. I was hired to be his assistant. Apparently, Jasper had a hard time keeping assistants because he was always sleeping with them. When they wanted more, he would say no and they would quit. _

_I was no exception. I was warned of his ways and paid no attention to it. I convinced myself I wouldn't be one of those girls that sleeps with their boss. Jasper's father, Peter Whitlock, knew all about Jasper's behaviour. It was part of the reason he hired me. _

_I was convinced I wouldn't fall for Jasper's charms. Of course, I was wrong just like everything else. _

_I sat at my desk, wearing the clothes Angela picked out for me. She wanted me to have a fresh start. Jasper came to my desk and paused when he saw me. "Are you my new assistant?" he asked. _

_I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Finally clearing my throat, I nodded and swallowed. "Yes, Mr. Whitlock. My name is Bella Swan."_

"_Well," he paused. "I assume my father hired you?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_I see."_

_I bit the inside of my lip. "Yes then. Get back to work."_

"_Yes sir."_

_It went the same way every day. He would offer a few words and then nothing else. I tried not to let it bother me. It was probably better that way. _

_I had stayed late one night, working on an assignment for Jasper. I was developing an awful cold and couldn't stop sneezing. _

"_Is everything alright, Ms. Swan?" _

_I jerked up and saw Jasper, watching me with concern eyes. _

"_Mr. Whitlock!" I stumbled to stand up, only to sink back into the chair when dizziness washed over me. _

"_Are you ill, Ms. Swan?"_

_I nodded and wiped my nose with a tissue. "Yes sir." _

"_Go home." he said gently. "You shouldn't be here if you're sick."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Ms. Swan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You can call me Jasper." _

"_Yes sir—Jasper." I corrected. _

_Things started looking up after that. We spoke more often and he even invited me to dinner. It was under the pretence of work but I knew better. _

_A couple of months passed when Jasper first kissed me. He had parked his car outside my apartment and we were talking when he suddenly leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss against my lips. I blinked and looked at him. "Jasper,"_

"_Bella." He breathed. He kissed me again, deepening it. I pulled him close to me and sighed, wrapping my arms around him. _

"_Come upstairs." I whispered. _

"_Yes."_

_We got out of the car and headed upstairs. My apartment was clean for the most part, though I was embarrassed at how small it was. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked. _

"_No thanks."_

_I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and smiled. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. _

_I blushed and buried my face in his chest. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

_I bit my lip and kissed him. Things got more heated when he started kissing up and down my neck, sucking gently. I moaned, clutching his shirt in my fists. I felt his own hand slip under my shirt, his cool fingers brushing the skin of my stomach. _

"_Jasper," I groaned. _

"_Mmm, you smell so good."_

_I could feel my panties dampening. Without another word, I led him down the hall to my room. He looked surprised but didn't fight me. "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of me, looking down at me with a soft smile. Ignoring the warning signs ringing in my head, I undid his belt and pushed down his pants. He was commando underneath, his penis sticking up proudly. Jasper chuckled at the look on my face. Swallowing nervously, I reached out and touched him. _

"_Yesss," he hissed. His cock was smooth and thick. I could barely wrap my hand around him. Pre-cum gathered at the tip. With my thumb, I gently spread the moisture. Jasper removed his shirt before removing mine. When I lay naked beneath him, he slowly moved down my body, kissing and licking. I moaned at the feeling of his mouth on me. _

"_Jasper..."_

"_You like that baby?"_

"_Yes," I groaned. _

_He circled my clit with his fingers. I shuddered and moaned. "Please, Jasper,"_

"_Please what?" he flicked my nub with his tongue, grinning. _

"_Don't tease."_

"_If you wish." He moved up and kissed me gently on the lips. "Are you ready?"_

_I nodded and he pushed inside. He hissed. "You're so wet." He groaned. "So tight..."_

"_Jasper,"_

_He thrust into me slowly. Wrapping my legs around him, I dug the heel of my foot into his ass. The new angle made me hiss. _

"_Faster Jasper, fast—"_

I woke up with a gasp. A sharp pain stabbed me in the side. I groaned and rubbed my belly. "Edward!" I shouted. "Edward!"

"EDWARD!"

He came flying into the room, disoriented and confused. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

"What?"

"_THE BABY'S COMING!" _

"Fuck. Okay. Everything's going to be just fine. We just need to get you to the hospital."

I groaned as a contraction hit. "How often are the contractions coming?" he asked.

"How the hell would I know?"

He cursed as he helped me to the car, my bag over his shoulder. "I'll have to call Dr. Winters."

"God, it hurts."

"I know, sweetheart."

We got to the hospital in record time and I was admitted immediately. Dr. Winters was there when we got to the room and she checked me out.

"Well Bella, you're only 2 centimetres dilated. We still have a long way to go."

Fabulous.

"I'll come back and check on you in a couple of hours. Do you want to have an epidural?"

I had considered it and decided against it. I told her that and she nodded.

She left the room and it was just Edward and I with a nurse. She attached a heart monitor to me and then one was strapped around my belly and that was keeping track of the degree of contraction and the heart rate of the baby.

As I lay in the bed, Edward pulled a chair up close beside me, and rested his hand gently on my belly. "You're going to be a mommy soon, Bella."

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"Don't be."

_**OOO**_

Throughout the night, the pressure in my lower belly increased. It was never constant but it didn't allow me to get much sleep either. My stomach would tighten about every 20 to 30 minutes. When it would, I would tense a little and I would feel Edward rub on my belly back and forth.

I sighed, "It feels a little uncomfortable."

"I know. But you'll feel better once she's here." Neither one of us said anything for a long time.

I stayed awake most of the night, unable to sleep from the excitement I felt. I couldn't wait until I could meet my little girl. I wondered if she would look more like me or more like Jasper. I didn't know how I would feel if she looked like Jasper. It would be a reminder of everything we had and everything I lost. Yet, despite it all, I would give it all up for my daughter.

At 9:30 the contractions were now 5 minutes apart and much harsher than before. "Bella?" He questioned.

We had now been in the hospital almost all night and I was now only at 8 cm. The contractions came much more quickly and were a lot more painful.

Half hour later Edward chuckled, "Wow I think that was the biggest contraction yet. Did you see how high that spiked on the chart?" He looked at me

I grumbled, "I didn't have to see it to feel it."

"Right, sorry." He rubbed my shoulders.

Another hour passed and Dr. Winters was back to check on me. "Well Bella I think it's time now."

"Oh thank god, because I really feel like I need to push right now." I said trying to hold in the pushing like the nurse instructed me too.

"Ok Bella this is what I want you to do. I want you to wait until you feel a contraction starting, and then take a deep breath and push. I want you to push throughout the entire contraction. Do you understand?" I nodded my head to her but didn't say anything.

I felt the contraction start and took in a deep breath. When it was to the peak, I started pushing. I closed my eyes and held onto my thighs as tightly as possible. I quickly took in a deep breath and pushed again. The contraction ended and I went to put my legs back down when Edward and a nurse grabbed onto them and held them.

"That's it Bella. Just keep doing them like that." Dr. Winters encouraged.

I felt another contraction start and took a deep breath before I grabbed onto my thighs again and started pushing with everything I had. I was running out of breath so I took a big gulp and kept pushing. The contraction soon ended and I put my legs down again. Edward and the nurse grabbed each leg again.

"You're doing wonderfully Bella. Keep going, love." Edward said as he rubbed my leg. I felt another contraction and I squeezed Edward's hand so hard I was afraid I might have broken a few fingers.

Thirty minutes minutes later of constant pushing I heard Edward whisper, "You did it Bella. She's here."

I then heard the nurse announce, "Time of birth, 1:28 p.m, May 17 2010."

Edward and the nurse both let go of my legs and Dr. Winters placed my daughter onto my chest. I smiled down at her and my eyes filled with tears. She let out a little cry and I laughed. I looked towards Edward and he had tears in his eyes as well. He kissed my forehead. "You did so well Bella." Edward said.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Edward?"

Edward nodded his head. He grabbed the scissors and I heard the distinct cutting of the cord.

The nurse came over and grabbed my daughter. I watched as she took her over to the other side and started cleaning her up. Edward followed her and watched everything she was doing while Dr. Winters was cleaning me up.

She pushed the rest of the placenta out and then whatever blood had been remaining. She grabbed a cloth, quickly washed my legs, and gently washed my private area. I stepped onto the floor and sat down in a wheelchair. Edward came over and said he would see me in a moment. I smiled at him gratefully. Another nurse then pushed me into my own private room at the hospital.

I walked to the bed and lay down. I felt extremely sore now. A moment later my hospital room door opened and Edward came over with a pink bundle in his arms. I held my arms out as he gently placed the baby into them.

I looked down at her. She was so perfect. Such a perfect little faces she had. I was so lucky. Her eyes were closed now, so she was sleeping.

"She is so beautiful, Bella." Edward whispered. I looked up and he was smiling at us. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you for being here with me Edward. I don't think I could have done it alone."

"Anything for you, Bella. You know that." I nodded and looked down at my daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Georgina." I said, kissing her little hand and smiling up at him. "Georgina Avery Swan."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.

Jasper might get his own POV in the next chapter. Depends on what you guys want. So let me know.


	4. In the Mind of the Beast

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd or alerted the story. Much appreciated. Now, all of you wanted to hear from Jasper so viola! It's here. There were always questions about Emmett and Rosalie and I assure you, the make their appearance in this chapter. Hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I only own Georgina and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**In the Mind of the Beast**

_**Jasper**_

"Mr. Whitlock?" My new assistant, Nikki, paged. "There's an Edward Cullen on line two. He says it's important."

I didn't know any Edward Cullen. It could have been a new client so I decided to take it. "Thanks Nikki." I picked up the phone. "Jasper Whitlock. What can I do for you Mr. Cullen?"

"I wanted to let you know you have a daughter." The line went dead shortly after and I sat staring at the phone.

I had a daughter. Bella must have just given birth. "Nikki, cancel all my meetings today." I called. "I have somewhere to be." I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and left.

"Yes Mr. Whitlock."

I left the building and drove all the way to the hospital, unsure of what I was going to do when I got there. When I did, I hesitated outside, unsure of what I was doing. "Are you coming in, son?" a security guard asked. I was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Yes." I walked inside and hesitated yet again. I know I told Bella that I didn't want any part of this baby's life, but the fact of the matter was, she was still _my _child. I walked to the information desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the maternity ward is?"

"Sure." The woman smiled. "It's on the fifth floor."

I nodded my thanks and walked to the elevator. I didn't know what I was going to do. Should I say something to Bella? What was I doing here?

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and I got out. Unsure, I walked down the hallway, when I came upon the nursery. I stopped and looked inside. A nurse was walking around, checking on the babies. I looked at each of the names on the bassinets and immediately found the one I was looking for.

_Baby Girl Swan._

I swallowed and stared at her—I couldn't quite think of her as my daughter just yet—for a while. The nurse wasn't fazed by my presence. The nurses must be used to people coming around here. The baby was sleeping, her little hands clutching the air. She looked absolutely perfect. Her cheeks were plump, her lips red. I was surprised to find she had my nose.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" A soft voice said from beside me.

I turned around and looked at the woman. Her stunning blond hair was done in a complicated looking braid, her vibrant green eyes soft.

"Yes." I said, turning back. "It is."

"Are one of these yours?"

I looked down at my hands. "No."

She frowned. "Then why are you here?"

"Someone I know had a baby." I said, sticking to the partial truth. "I haven't seen her in a while."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I understand."

"I should go. I have to get back to work." I glanced back at Bella's baby, surprised to find her eyes open. I swallowed when I saw she had Bella's eyes. Jerking away, I left the hospital as quickly as possible.

_**OOO**_

I was exhausted when I got home. I was under a huge strain from work and having seen Bella's daughter, I was unable to concentrate on anything else.

The smell of spices reached my nose when I walked inside. Alice was standing at the counter, reading a fashion magazine. "Hello sweetheart." I kissed her on the cheek and poured a glass of whisky into a glass. "Did you cook?"

"Of course not!" she laughed. "Do I seem like the type of person who cooks?"

I forced a smile. "How silly of me to forget,"

"I ordered Indian food from that place downtown. I went there with a couple of girlfriends and absolutely loved it."

"I can't wait to try it." We sat in the dining room and ate in silence. "So, how was your day?"

"It was fabulous." She smiled. "I got some sketches done for my new fall line."

"That's great."

"Oh, Charlotte called this afternoon." She said distastefully. "She wants you to call her back."

"Thanks." It was well known that my mother disliked Alice. The feeling, I knew, was mutual. While my mother had nothing against her, she just didn't like our relationship. My mother was convinced Alice was only after me for the money my family had. Truthfully, my mother didn't like any of the women I brought home. Because the Whitlock family is so well known, we are often publicized _everywhere_. Neither of my parents liked the way I go through women. It seems like every couple of weeks, I've had a new girlfriend. To be honest, Alice is the only woman I've actually been with longer than three months.

"Jasper, why doesn't your mother like me?" Alice pouted.

"She does like you." I lied. "She's just convinced no one is good enough for me. It will take some time for her to accept you."

She sighed. "Well, whatever." She pushed away her empty plate and stood up. "I'm going to take a bubble bath. I need to relax." She looked at me slyly. "Would you care to join me?"

I looked down at my half-eaten food. "Not tonight." I said. "I have some work to finish."

"You always have work."

"My work is important Alice."

She huffed. "Fine," she walked to the bedroom and I stared out the window, thoughts immediately moving towards a memory of Bella.

_The first thing I heard walking into my apartment was the sound of Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ playing. "Mm, something smells delicious." I put my keys on the table by the door and followed the smell to the kitchen. _

_Bella was standing by the stove, wearing one of my button-down shirts over a pair of black leggings. I leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms as I watched Bella dance and sing to the song as she stirred whatever was in the pan. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, tendrils of lose strands falling across her face. _

_She looked so beautiful and free, unlike anything I've ever seen before. _

"_Is dinner almost done?"_

_She shrieked and swung around, losing her footing and falling on the ground with a thump. The surprised look on her face made me burst into laughter. She was too cute._

"_Are you okay?" I helped her stand and pressed my forehead against hers. _

"_You scared the crap outta me." She scowled. "How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Not long." I lied. "You just looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to spoil it."_

_She leaned up and kissed me. She was becoming bolder and I liked it. "Dinner smells delicious." I said, pulling away. "What are we having?"_

"_Italian." She said breathlessly. _

"_Mm, I love Italian." I nibbled her earlobe gently, smiling inwardly at the shudder that ran through her. "It's been a long time since I had real food."_

_She smiled and pulled away. "That's your own fault. If you took Charlotte up on her offer, you wouldn't have to resort to all that takeout."_

_I chuckled and pulled the wine out, pouring her a glass. "That may be so, but—"_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence Jasper Whitlock."_

_Sometimes she was so much like my mother it was terrifying. "Yes ma'am." I mock saluted and smiled when she laughed. _

_Such a beautiful laugh..._

"Jasper?"

I pulled away from the memory at the sound of my name. My housekeeper Maria stood beside me, looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Jasper?"

"Yes, Maria. I'm fine."

She smiled and ran a hand through my hair. Maria has been my family's housekeeper since I was a kid. She was in her late sixties now but she had yet to retire. I think she was hoping I would finally settle down so she wouldn't have to worry about me so much. Maria had taken on the role of my second mother as I was growing up. When my own mother was gone, Maria was always there to take her temporary place.

"Would you like me to clean up so you can relax?"

"No, thank you. Why don't you take the rest of the night off? I could use some time to think."

"If you're sure." She kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair, reminding me of when I was a boy. "Have a good night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Maria."

I cleaned the table of dishes and put them in the sink, rinsing them off.

Bella was the only good thing I had in my life. She was the reason I got up in the morning. Those beautiful doe eyes, the complete and honest love that shone in her eyes when she saw me. She was always so modest, never wanting anything more than what she earned herself.

I often wondered if leaving her was the right thing.

My life has never been easy. Bringing Bella into this life was not what I wanted. I didn't want to corrupt her. She was so innocent. I would never willingly admit this to her but she would never belong in my social circle. She didn't live by the same expectations I have my entire life. She would flounder and I didn't want that to happen to her.

Upon hearing she was pregnant, I didn't know what to think. I cringed, remembering how I told her to have an abortion. She was right in doing everything she did. It didn't surprise anyone when they learned Bella had quit. My father, however, was outraged at the turn of events. It was no secret my father adored her. I'm sure he would have cut off my balls if my mother hadn't stopped him. How would they feel when they learn they have a grandchild? I flinched, just thinking about it.

I just had to ignore the fact that Bella had my child. I had to forget Isabella Swan and everything we used to have.

_**Bella**_

I was ready to go home. I had only been there for a day and already I was sick of looking at the walls. I wanted to sleep in my own bed again. When Dr. Winters finally told me I was being discharged, I was ecstatic.

The day before I was being discharged, I was holding Georgina, unable to put her down. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had tufts of honey blond hair and besides her little nose; she looked more like me, which was a relief.

Edward was sitting in the chair beside the bed, watching as I held her. She was sleeping, having just finished feeding.

The door was thrown open and a tall, burly man entered the room with a scowl on his face. "Isabella Marie Swan! Why did I have to hear from _Dad _that you had a baby?"

I glanced over at Edward, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Hello to you too, Emmett." I said in annoyance. Georgina woke from her nap and started crying at the sudden noise. I rocked her and held her close, rubbing her back gently as I cooed at her. "Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. Everything's okay." I kissed her chubby cheeks and wiped the tears. Thankfully, it didn't take long before she fell back asleep.

"So it _is _true! I thought Dad was just pulling me leg."

"Of course it's true. Dad would never joke about something like that."

"Okay, then why didn't you call me and tell me? My baby sister had a baby and didn't bother telling me?"

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I just didn't want to bother you. I knew you were having a good time and I didn't want to bring you home any sooner than I had to."

"In other words, you didn't want me to come home so I wouldn't beat the guy who abandoned my sister and niece to a bloody pulp?"

"Emmett," Edward warned. "Would you mind watching what you say? There is a baby in the room."

"She's sleeping."

"Doesn't matter." I said.

He huffed and nodded, crossing his arms. Someone cleared their throat and Emmett swung around, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry Rosie." He pulled the woman out from behind him and smiled widely. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my fiancée. Rosalie Hale."

I blinked and looked at Edward. "Fiancée?"

"Yeah! We met in Rome when I spilled my espresso on her." He grinned widely and I didn't need to ask whether it was an accident or on purpose. Knowing him, it was on purpose. "She's a supermodel."

"How the hell did _Emmett_ wind up with a supermodel?" Edward grumbled.

"Dude!"

I laughed. "Do you want to hold your niece, big brother?"

A look of terror crossed his face and he shook his head. "No way! I don't want to hurt her."

"So you're going to wait until she's older till you hold her?" Edward laughed. "Wait until you have your own kids."

"Would it be alright if I hold her?" Rosalie asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. She was going to be my sister-in-law soon so I may as well get to know her. "So, what did you name the little rascal?"

"Georgina," I said.

"Does Dad know?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Not yet. I wanted to surprise him." I named Georgina after my great-grandmother. She was Dad's favourite grandmother and he was heartbroken when she died. I remembering meeting her once, but Emmett and I were young. She died before I had the chance to grasp her importance to him.

"Does Dad know she's here?"

"Yeah." Edward said, standing up. "I called him the day she was born. I also called my parents to let them know as well."

"I'm surprised they haven't come yet."

"Oh, trust me. They will."

* * *

So... review.


	5. Birthday Girl

**Chapter 4**

**Birthday Girl**

_**Bella**_

_Three Years Later_

I couldn't believe how much time had passed. My baby girl was turning three today. It seemed just like yesterday when I held her in my arms for the first time.

In those three years, I hadn't heard a peep from Jasper. He had successfully forgotten about both of us. It still broke my heart, seeing her smile because of how much she reminded me of Jasper. I still cringed, just thinking about her asking me about Jasper. How exactly does one tell their three-year-old that their daddy didn't want them? It would break her heart and I wanted to keep her from that kind of heartache for as long as possible.

"Hey Mommy," Edward interrupted and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. "Have I made a mistake? Not telling Georgina about Jasper?"

"I don't know, Bella. Do _you _think you made a mistake?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt." I whispered. "I want to protect her from the heartache Emmett and I went through. I know what it feels like to have a parent not want you. I don't want her to experience that."

He sighed and drew me into a hug. "Isabella Swan, Renee leaving _was not _your fault. Nor was it Emmett's fault. She was flighty and scatterbrained. At least it happened while you were young. It would have saved you a lot more heartbreak."

He was right. He was always right. "I still can't believe he doesn't care at all."

"I always told you, Bella. All Jasper ever cares about is getting laid. Somehow I doubt he could stay in a long term relationship for any length of time."

"Yet he's engaged to Alice Brandon." I scowled.

"That's a rumour, actually. I think she bought a ring to make everyone think she was engaged."

I rolled my eyes. "Only a gold-digger like her would do something that stupid."

Edward shrugged. Before he could say anything, Georgina came running into the room shrieking with laughter. Emmett followed her in with a goofy smile.

"No fair, Uncle Emmy!"

"Aww come on, baby girl! I can't say Happy Birthday to my favourite girl?"

"I thought I was your favourite girl." Rosalie teased, coming inside. She was carrying their one-year-old son, Gavin.

Emmett's smile widened and I knew he was thinking something inappropriate. "Don't even say it, Emmett Swan."

Georgina clambered up onto the couch and stood on my legs, supporting herself by placing her arms on my shoulders. "Guess what, Mommy!"

"What, Georgie?"

"I'm thwee today." She held up four fingers, smiling. I put one of her fingers down and kissed them.

"Yes, you are." I kissed her on the cheek. "Are you all ready for your party?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "You wanna know what I want?" she whispered.

"What do you want, baby doll?" I asked, smoothing out her mop of curly blond hair.

"A baby bwother,"

My mouth dropped open and I glanced over at Edward. He looked just as surprised as I did.

"A brother, huh?" she nodded. "That's a mighty tall order."

Rosalie handed Gavin over to Emmett and took Georgina's hand. "How about you and I go and see how the decorating is going?" she offered. "I'm sure Grandma Esme would love to see you."

Georgina nodded and followed Rose out to the backyard.

"Wow, a brother, huh?" Edward chuckled dryly.

"Great,"

"Hey, guys." Carlisle and Charlie came inside, immediately sensing the tension.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, sitting down beside me.

"Georgina wants a baby brother." Emmett said helpfully.

If he weren't holding Gavin, I would have thrown a mug at his head.

"Oh." Carlisle looked at me. "What did you tell her?"

"Rose took her away before I could answer."

"She's going to want an answer." Charlie pointed out. "I remember when you were a baby and Renee was gone, Emmett said he wanted to take you back to the hospital and exchange you for a boy."

Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd say."

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to tell her eventually." Carlisle said gently.

"I know."

We sat in silence for a while until Esme came in. "Alright everyone, today is supposed to be a good day. It's Georgina's birthday. At least act like normal people." She _tsk_ed. She gave us jobs to do, as the party was starting in less than two hours.

_**OOO**_

The guests started arriving at one. Most of the guests were friends Georgina made at daycare. Parents kept coming up to me and telling me how amazing it was. The backyard was decorated in streamers and balloons, with a pile of presents sitting on the table. There was a table for food and the cake was in the fridge. Esme even had a bouncy castle set up. Esme really outdid herself this time.

At quarter to two, I heard the doorbell ring. Taking a sip of my beer, I went to answer it, surprised. I didn't realize there were more guests.

When I answered the door, I was surprised to find a man standing there. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." He smiled. "I'm Clay. I just moved in across the street."

I cleared my throat and smiled. "I'm Bella Swan." I said. "I didn't realize someone bought that old house."

He shrugged and smiled. He looked awkward standing there.

"Oh! Come inside." I held the door open. There were plates and cups all over the place. I really wasn't looking forward to cleaning that up in the morning. "Sorry about the mess. It's my daughter's birthday today."

"I figured." He chuckled. "I saw the bouncy castle from across the street."

I blushed and shook my head. "Would you like something to drink? There are plenty of beers in the fridge."

"Sounds good." He said.

He followed me to the kitchen. Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were standing there, talking about a baseball game. "Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Clay. He moved in across the street." I introduced them to Clay, happy to find they got along.

Esme came into the kitchen, looking flushed. "Bella, the birthday girl is desperate to open presents now."

I smiled. "Okay. Tell her I'll be right out." I turned to Clay. "Would you like to stay?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Trust me, you're no bother. I have a household of kids between the ages of three to five."

He chuckled. "Is it always this way?"

"Only on special occasions."

Georgina was sitting at the table full of presents, all of her friends around her. "Mommy, can I open my pwesents now?"

"Yes, baby doll. Go ahead."

She ripped them open faster than I've ever seen. There was an assortment of books, clothes, dolls, stuffed animals, and—to my complete surprise—a beautiful handcrafted dollhouse from Carlisle.

"Carlisle, this is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Apparently so does she." Edward said. Georgina was going through the dollhouse, looking at the different rooms.

"You're spoiling her." I sighed.

"She's my only granddaughter."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Papa!" Georgina jumped into Carlisle's arms.

"You've very welcome, sweetheart."

I walked over to Clay. "Having fun?"

"The perks of being a three year old." He said. "They get excited about everything."

"Well... yeah, that's true." I agreed.

He laughed. "I think I'm really going to like it here."

"I hope so." I said.

"Mommy, did you see what Gwampa got me?" she held up her child size fishing pole.

I crouched down and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope you have a better time at it than I did." I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Would you like cake now, baby doll?"

She shook her head. "Maybe later, Mommy." She ran off and played with her friends.

"She's beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks."

_**OOO**_

When the guests left, I sat in the backyard, staring up at the sky. Georgina passed out when the party ended and Edward was taking her presents to her toy room. Charlie came outside holding two beers. He sat down in the chair beside me and handed me the beer.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Was it hard for you when Mom left?"

He sighed and took a gulp of his beer. "Yeah, it was." He said after a while. "I had a toddler who got into _everything_ and a newborn."

"How did you do it?"

"I had friends to help out." He said. "I had Carlisle and Esme, despite them having Edward to look after. I had help from Billy and Sarah."

"How come you never dated when we were growing up?"

"Between you kids and my job, I never had time." He cupped my face and rubbed my cheek. "Baby, don't do what I did." He said. "I know it hurts but you deserve to have love."

I nodded. "Thanks Dad."

He kissed my forehead and went inside. I drank the beer before going inside. I went to check on Georgina. She was sprawled out across my bed, sucking her thumb. I walked to the bed and brushed hair out of her face. "Happy birthday, Georgina." I crawled in beside her and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep beside her.

_**Jasper**_

"When are you going to dump Alice?"

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at my mother. She was sitting at the table, nursing a glass of wine. "That's blunt."

"I mean it Jasper. That girl is no good for you. She is a gold-digging whore."

"Mom!"

"What? You and I both know that girl only wants one thing from you." She said. "Don't you want to have a family? Children and a wife who loves you for you and not how much money you have?"

I had all those things. And then I gave it all up to save myself from humiliation.

"You know, there was only one person I ever thought was good enough for you." She said, oblivious to my thoughts. "Isabella Swan."

I stiffened. "What about Bella?"

"She was different from all the others. She isn't impressed by materialistic things. She worked hard to get the things she has. She didn't have everything handed to her on a silver platter."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "You listen here, Jasper Whitlock," Mom said, poking me in the chest. "I'm getting older and I want to see my only son happy with his own family before I die."

"Mom,"

"I have to go." She said. "I'm meeting your dad at the club."

"Bye Mom."

She kissed me on the cheek and left. I looked at the calendar on the fridge. It was May 17. It was my daughter's third birthday. I still can't believe how much time has passed.

"Jasper!" Alice came in and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me on the neck. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I don't believe it. You've been moody since you woke up."

"I'm just having a bad day."

She nodded. "We should go out dancing tonight." She squealed. "Oh, it's going to be so much fun."

"Alice, I'm not in the mood to go out tonight."

She pouted. "Ahh, come on." She whined. "I want to go out and have some fun. We don't do anything fun anymore. You're always so boring now."

"I have a job, Alice. People depend on me."

"Whatever." She said. "If you don't want to come, I'll just go by myself."

When I didn't answer, Alice huffed and walked out of the room like a pouting child. Needing to get out of the house, I went for a walk. It was a beautiful day and people were walking around, enjoying the Saturday afternoon.

I sat on a bench in the park and watched a small family of three. The mother and father walked together, swinging their daughter by the hand. A sheepdog trotted along in front, wagging its tail excitedly. I continued to watch as the man picked up his daughter and swung her around as they danced. She giggled and clapped her hands, before placing them on her father's face. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see his expression but I knew he was feeling love and happiness. Something I haven't felt in almost four years. Not since I met Bella.

I knew I made a mistake, letting her go. But I knew she could never take me back. I didn't even know if she was still in Hanover. She could have moved away, moved closer to her family after her—_our_—daughter was born.

Bella never knew she was the only one I ever loved. She was asleep when I told her and i never said it again.

_Bella was staying the night again. I didn't complain. I loved having her here, waking up next to her in the morning. I loved seeing her gorgeous brown eyes._

_I had yet to fall asleep, instead staring at Bella who lay beside me, her hands resting under her chin. Brushing a strand of hair away, I kissed her forehead. _

"_I love you,"_

"_Mmm," she moaned softly. _

_I chuckled and lay back in an attempt to sleep. I think I imagined it but I thought I heard Bella say, "I love you, Jasper."_

_Smiling, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing subconsciously that Bella loved me as much as I loved her._

I ran a hand over my face, wishing I could make this better. I never realized just how important Bella was. I would get a chance to make it up to both her and our daughter. I knew what I needed to do. First thing first: Alice. 


	6. A Day at the Park

**New chapter :) I hope you like it. It took a little while to figure out what I wanted to write but it's done. Please excuse any and all errors. I couldn't stand to look at it any longer. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Day at the Park**

"Mommy," Georgina whined, pulling at my leg. "Pawk!"

I chuckled and put down the pen. "Alright, baby doll. Let's go to the park." I stood up and stretched. I know I would miss this when I started work. This was the last week before I started my new job. After nearly four years of being on maternal leave, I thought it would be difficult to find a job. It didn't help having to explain my reason for leaving my last job. One thing I knew for sure: I was never having an office relationship again. It caused too much trouble and, while I love Georgina to death, I didn't particularly want to experience something like my last break up/quitting my job.

Georgina was sitting on the stairs, trying to get her shoes on. I laughed softly when I noticed she had them on the wrong feet. I leaned against the wall as I watched her take her shoes off and switch them. I was surprised at how versatile she was becoming. And she was only three. "You ready to go?"

She nodded enthusiastically and stood up, grabbing her soccer ball that was sitting by the door. I slipped into my tennis shoes and grabbed the keys from the table. Georgina walked ahead, too excited to stay with me. "Don't go too far, Georgie."

"I won't."

I locked the door and followed her down the driveway. I was surprised to find Clay walking across the street. "Good afternoon, ladies."

Georgina hid behind my leg, peeking out at him. "Hi, Clay." I greeted cheerfully. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you?" he countered.

"Touché." I chuckled. "Actually, I don't start my job until next week."

"What a coincidence. Neither do I."

"What do you do?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a paediatrician. I got a job at a private practice downtown." He said. "What about you?"

Georgina tugged impatiently on my pants. "Mommy, pawk!"

"Okay, okay." I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to come with us?"

He looked nervous. For a paediatrician, he seemed afraid of the thought. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Trust me, you aren't." I said dryly.

"Uh, okay." He agreed.

"Georgina, Clay's going to come to the park with us today."

She looked at him and came out from behind me, looking up at him with her wide brown eyes. Clay crouched down and greeted her carefully. Instead of answering, she poked and prodded his face until she smiled. "Pawk!"

She walked ahead until Clay and I started to follow. "Is she usually this demanding?" Clay asked with a laugh.

"Actually, yes. She is." I laughed. "But it's only when she really wants something."

"What happened to her father?" he wondered. "I noticed she looks nothing like Edward."

"Edward?" Why do people always think Edward's the father? "No, actually, Edward and I are just friends." I explained. "Georgina's father bailed when I told him I was pregnant."

His eyes darkened, his lips pursing into a thin line. "I never understand why guys do that." He growled. "It's despicable."

"Jasper wasn't like other men." I mumbled. "He lived by his own rules." I thought about the reputation he tried so hard to uphold. I wondered if he would have done the same thing if he _didn't_ have that "reputation" to uphold.

"Do you still love him?"

"I would be lying if I said no. A part of me does. No matter how much I want to hate him for breaking my heart, I could never hate him for giving me Georgina." I watched as Georgina walked, a little ahead and completely oblivious to our conversation. "But then there's this whole other part. The part that broke when he said he didn't want us. He didn't want to risk his precious name by being tied down to... a middle class woman, I guess."

"He sounds like a jackass."

"He was." I paused and added, "Still is, I guess. I haven't heard so much as a peep from him in nearly four years. Not since I told him I was pregnant."

"It seems impossible for someone to not love Georgina." Clay said. "She has this light about her that draws people to her."

I laughed. "I agree." I said. "She got that from Jasper. He was always so sure of himself, never once doubting himself or the people around him. Georgina is the same way. So much so that I dread her teenage years."

Clay laughed. "She'll be magnificent."

"Like father, like daughter."

We made it to the park a couple of minutes later and Georgina immediately started kicking the ball around. She was always so content playing with herself, sometimes. When she wanted someone to play with her, it was known.

Clay wandered over to her and started to play with her. She would giggle and laugh as he tripped over the ball trying to kick it to her and he would pout when she got it away from him.

"Mommy, play!" Georgina called.

With an exaggerated sigh, I chuckled and ran over to them, kicking the ball with them.

After about twenty minutes, she got tired and went to the playground and plopped herself down in the sand, running her little fingers through it.

"You're a great mother, Bella." Clay said as I sat nearby, watching her intently.

"Sometimes I wonder." I mumbled.

"I think some mothers who were put in your position either resent the child for ruining their life or resent the father for leaving them in the first place."

"I could never resent Georgina." I said immediately. "Yeah, I don't like the way it happened. I would rather have been married first but I love Georgina more than anything in this world. But sometimes, she reminds me so much of Jasper it makes my heart ache. When she was born, I used to think about what would have happened if he decided to stay. If things would be different."

Georgina ran to the slide and climbed up. She was smiling and giggling, I hated to think that a day would come when she wouldn't be that way anymore.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"I thought about it. I considered going back to Forks and living with my dad until I got back on my feet. But Edward had moved all the way out here for me and I had friends here. Besides, the town I grew up in, everyone knew _everyone._ Especially when you were the chief of police's daughter. They would have gossiped and come up with ridiculous rumours. Things I didn't want Georgina to have to listen to." There was something else. Something I was reluctant to admit. "I think there was some part of me that wished Jasper would show up and claim he wanted to take me back. Tell me he was sorry and wanted to be in Georgina's life."

Clay nodded. "If that happened now, would you be able to forgive him?"

I glanced at him before looking over at Georgina. "No." I shook my head. "I wouldn't forgive him. I spent nearly four years pinning over a man who wanted nothing to do with me. Or Georgina. He broke my heart and although I was naive at the time, I know the truth now. Jasper can't handle responsibility. If I forced him to do what I wanted, he would have resented me for it. He's not the kind of person he takes no for an answer."

"I think you made the right decision." He said.

"You do?"

He nodded. "You did what you thought was best for you and your daughter. Not many people can say they would do the same under those conditions. It takes a certain strength to be able to admit that."

"Mommy, Mommy," Georgina cried, running towards us. "Look!" she shoved something in my face. I lowered her hand and saw a gleaming gold star covered in sand.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in the sand." She beamed. "Tweasue."

I laughed. "Do you know what it means when you find a star like that?" Clay asked, pointing to the star she was holding. She shook her head. "It means you can make a wish and whatever wish for will come true."

"Weally?" she looked at me with wide brown eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart." I pulled her onto my lap and brushed her silky blond hair away from her face. "Make a wish."

Georgina held the star against her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't say anything but I knew she was making her wish.

When her eyes opened, she looked at Clay. "How soon until it comes?"

"It depends on what it is."

"I asked for a daddy."

I stiffened immediately and looked at Georgina. Swallowing, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Georgina, why don't you and I go and get some ice cream?" Clay suggested. His words were hollow. My hands trembled as I ran a hand over my face, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Okay." She slipped her hands into Clay's and they walked away. I was grateful for the silence. I broke down in sobs. My body shook with it. I wanted so badly to make Georgina's wish come true but I knew it was impossible. How do you explain to a three year old that your daddy doesn't want you? It reminded me so much of Charlie telling me about Mom when I asked him why she left.

Twenty minutes later, Clay came back with Georgina, who was jumping around and on a sugar high from the ice cream.

"We should be getting home. The walk should calm her down some."

"I doubt it." I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve and attempted a smile. Clay saw past it but at least he didn't mention anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'll be okay."

"That was a huge surprise." He pointed out.

"I wasn't expecting to hear that for a little while longer." I said. "I guess it was inevitable. She sees children at daycare who have daddies so she would begin to wonder why she doesn't have one. She has Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosie but no daddy. It-it just breaks my heart."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"I wish I could be as enthusiastic as you, Clay."

_**OOO**_

It was late that night when Georgina came into my room. She was wearing her pink nightgown and rubbing her eyes. Pieces of hair fell out of her braid.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dweam."

"Would you like to sleep with me?"

She nodded. I patted the bed and helped her up when she came over. I pulled the covers up and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest, her tiny fist clutching my shirt. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Daddy?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself. "Daddy... Daddy's gone, baby." It was the partial truth. I would tell her the truth when she got older but right now, I didn't want to break her heart. I hummed the lullaby Edward used to play her and she fell asleep immediately. "I love you, Georgie."

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and started to suck. I fought back a giggle and held my head in my hand, simply staring at her. She was so beautiful. I stayed that way for a while, watching as she slept.

It was late when I finally fell asleep.

_**Jasper**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO BREAK UP?" Alice shrieked.

"It's been fun, Alice, but you're too much for me."

"You bastard!" she tried to hit me. I grabbed her hand and pushed her back.

"Don't touch me."

"This is all because of that bitch, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice held up a photograph. My hands clenched when I realized who the picture was. "Where did you find that?"

"Your drawer." She hissed. "Who is she?"

"She's no one."

"Then why do you still have a picture of her?" she demanded. "She is the reason you're breaking up with me, isn't it? It's certainly been looked at enough times."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Mom had raised me better, but in that moment, I wanted to smack Alice.

"You don't get to know who that is, Alice." I growled. "It's over. I want you out by the end of the week."

"I'm not leaving."

"This is my house, Alice." I hissed. "I want you out of here."

She crossed her arms. "Make me."

I stared at her for several seconds before calling security.

They took her away kicking and screaming. It wasn't a pleasant look for her. It called for desperate. My mother was right, just like everything else.

I called the detective I hired in hopes of finding Bella.

"Stefan."

"It's Jasper Whitlock." I said. "Do you have anything?"

"Yes sir. She is staying with a Mr. Edward Cullen."

My hands clenched. Has she moved on? Why else would she be living with a man?

"Do you have a number where I can find her?"

"Uh, yes-yes sir."

"Good."

**

* * *

**

Review please


	7. One Dinner

New Chapter. Yay! Sorry for the wait. I've been overwhelmed with readings from school that I haven't had time to write. I hope you like the chapter, it's longer than my other chapters so I hope that makes up for the lateness. There is a lot of drama here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I would love to own Jasper. Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**One Dinner**

My first day at work was surreal.

It was weird to be back and I missed Georgina like crazy. She was so used to having me home with her that she had a panic attack when I dropped her off at daycare. I think she was worried I wouldn't come home.

Ms. Mary, the daycare director, literally had to pull her away from my leg. I kissed her on the forehead and left hearing the sound of her cries. It broke my heart.

Work was great. Aro Volturi, my boss, was very nice and showed me around the office. My assistant, Holly, was shy but she knew what she was doing. It was amazing how different working at Volturi Publishing was from working at Jasper's company.

Holly gave me a couple of manuscripts to read through. By the end of the day, I managed to get through about one and a half.

"Holly, I'm going to go." I said. "Go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

I left the office and went home. All the lights were on and I could see Edward standing at the window, holding Georgina. I saw her face light up when she saw me and struggled out of Edward's arms to get there. I walked up the stairs and met her half way.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, baby doll. How was daycare?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding on tight. I peeked over at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders. Apparently, he didn't know either.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded and buried her face in my neck.

I set Georgina down on the highchair and started making dinner. Edward leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "You've been spending a lot of time around Clay."

I glanced at him. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"It's not." He said. "I'm glad you're finally getting out there. You deserve to be happy, Bella."

"He makes me laugh." I mumbled. "We can talk about things and I don't... I don't know. It's nice. I can tell him things about Jasper that I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Not without having to hear you slam him. Clay is... he's neutral in this situation because he's never met Jasper or seen me with him."

"I guess." Edward looked at my slyly. "Does this mean you and Clay might...?"

The idea of dating Clay was strange. He was an amazing guy and I really liked him but somehow I doubted he would want to date me. I came with so much baggage. Things normal people wouldn't want to have to deal with.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I don't know why he would want to date me."

"Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful and smart and any guy would be lucky to date you. Just because one guy was a jackass doesn't mean all guys are that way." Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder, resting his chin on my head.

I stirred the pasta. "Maybe."

"Mommy, I'm hungwey."

"I know, Georgie. Dinner's almost ready."

"Think about what I said, Bella." Edward said. "You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else."

"I don't even know if Clay _wants_ to date me." I reminded him.

"Bella, he spent an entire day with you and Georgina last week. And you told me on Sunday that he was going to take you two to the carnival this weekend. For someone who doesn't want to date you, he's sure trying to spend a lot of time with you."

"Alright, alright, I get it." I looked at him and smiled. "You really are annoying."

"It's why you love me, love."

I put the pasta onto the plate, covered it in sauce, and gave it to Georgina. She was swinging her chubby little legs, staring at the ceiling and mumbling under her breath. "Thanks Mama."

"Enjoy, darling." I kissed her on the forehead.

Edward and I sat down and finished our dinner. Afterwards, Edward cleaned up and I gave Georgina a bath. She had sauce all over her face.

"Okay, Mommy?" Georgina asked, studying me intently. I was surprised she was able to perceive my mood. She was like Jasper in that way. I forced a smile, feeling anything but okay.

"Mommy's fine, baby girl."

I kissed her on the forehead as I helped her dress into her pink pyjamas. I put her to bed and went downstairs. Edward handed me a glass of wine and smiled lightly. "I figured you'd need it."

I nodded. "Thanks, Edward."

"Okay." He led me to the living room and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about Jasper."

"Again?"

I shrugged and looked at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Georgina, posing with various other people. She loved being the centre of attention.

"You two really need to talk." Edward muttered. "It's getting ridiculous."

"Edward,"

"No, Bella. You need to settle this for the last time. Who knows, maybe he finally grew a pair and _wants _to talk_._" Edward looked me in the eye. "Call him, Bella."

"I'll think about it."

_**OOO**_

A couple of days later, I was sitting in my office, staring out the window. I was supposed to be reading over manuscripts but I was too distracted.

"Ms. Swan, you have a call on line two." Holly said.

"Thanks, Holly." I picked up the phone. "Isabella Swan."

"Bella?"

_**Jasper**_

I sat staring at the phone for over an hour. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't know how she'd respond.

My mind wandered to the day I learned Bella gave birth. Seeing my daughter, looking absolutely perfect... I didn't even know her name. What if Bella told me to go to hell? I wouldn't be surprised but it wouldn't stop the pain. I've been a total bastard in the very beginning.

The phone in my hand startled me when it rang. "Hello?"

"I heard you finally dumped that good for nothing, gold digging whore."

I rolled my eyes. "Quite the colourful language you're using there, Ma. What would the society women think of that?"

"Who cares what they think?" she demanded indulgently. "I'm just glad you dumped the bitch."

"Mom!"

"What? You've known what I thought about Alice Brandon in the very beginning. Just because she's Josephine Grey's niece doesn't mean I have to like her."

I rolled my eyes. "Was there a reason for your call, Ma?"

"Do I need a reason to call my only son?"

"Mom."

"Alright, alright. You'll never guess who's working at the Volturi Publishing."

"I can't imagine, Ma."

"Bella Swan."

I nearly dropped the phone when I sat up. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Yeah, apparently Aro called your father and asked for a reference. Despite being out of work for four years, Peter gave him a great reference." She paused thoughtfully. "You know, I always liked her. She knew how to get things done."

I swallowed. Bella was doing what she loved. I was surprised to hear that she was out of work for so long. "Any idea why she was out of work so long?"

"Mm, some kind of family thing. Peter went to go visit her at the office to congratulate her but she was out."

"Dad went to her office?"

"Yep." She chuckled. "He was disappointed when he heard she was gone. He was really looking forward to seeing her again."

"Yeah, great. Mom, I have to go."

"Okay, dear. See you at dinner Friday. Don't forget."

"I won't."

I hung up and sat back against the chair, stunned. Bella was working at Volturi Publishing. I turned on my computer and went to the website. Usually they had a list of editors who worked there. I would have easily been able to get a hold of her.

Her name popped out immediately. I stared at the number before finally dialling. I held my breath when I heard the voice. "Volturi Publishing, how may I help you?" A perky voice answered.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Bella Swan please."

"One moment please."

There was a short wait until her voice came on. "Isabella Swan."

"Bella?"

_**Bella**_

My voice was caught in my throat as I recognized the voice. I swallowed a few times, biting my lip. "Jasper." I tempted the idea of hanging up but—

"Don't hang up." He begged. "Please, I need to talk to you."

I clenched my hands into fists. "How did you get my number?"

"My mom told me you were working at Volturi Publishing. I looked up your name on their website."

Of course. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

I considered it. The pleading in his voice hit me like a ton of bricks. "You have five minutes."

"What I need to say is going to take more than five minutes." He argued. "Please, Bella. I need to see you."

"Why?"

"I make a mistake." He whispered.

"What?" I looked at the phone in disbelief.

"Please, just one chance."

I took a deep breath before considering my options. What choice did I have? "When and where?"

"Our usually restaurant? Tomorrow at seven thirty?"

"Make it eight thirty." I wanted to be there for Georgina before she went to bed.

"Okay." He agreed. "I'll see you there."

"Yeah." I hung up and looked at the picture of Georgina. She and I were sitting together, her arms wrapped around my neck. Edward had taken the photo without either one of us noticing but it was one of my favourites.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't even remember getting into my car and leaving work but at six o'clock, I was walking through my front door and Georgina was running towards me, wrapping her little arms around my legs. "Mommy!"

I picked her up and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her little cheeks. "Hey baby doll. Did you have a good day at daycare?"

She nodded and whispered, "Uncle Emmy visited today."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I hope he didn't scare you."

Georgina shook her head. "I'm a big giwl."

"Yes, you are."

"Where's Uncle Eddie?"

She pointed to the kitchen. I set her down in the living room and let her play with her dolls. I walked to the kitchen, the delicious smell of baked chicken wafting to my nose. "Hey, you. I thought I heard your voice."

I jumped up onto the counter and watched him. Edward handed me a glass of wine. "You'll never guess what happened at work today."

"Yeah? What?"

"Jasper called."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." I shook my head, sipping the rich, delicious red wine. "Unfortunately not."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk."

"It's almost like he heard my conversation to you yesterday." He chuckled.

"Not funny."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"It's what he wanted."

"Well, good luck." He said. "I hope it turned out the way you want."

"I don't even know what I want to happen."

"You'll figure it out, Bella. You always do."

_**Jasper**_

I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was worried Bella was going to stand me up. I guess I wouldn't be surprised if she did but I hoped she wouldn't.

I looked at my watch for the fourth time. She was ten minutes late. Bella was never late. The waiter once again came by, asking if I wanted anything. Feeling like a fool, I ordered a bottle of wine. In the case that Bella didn't show up, I could always nurse my wounded pride with alcohol. Not that it ever did any good before.

Finally, fifteen minutes late, Bella showed up. I was shocked by how beautiful she looked. Her figure was slightly curvier, her hair curling against her shoulders. She cut it since the last time I saw her. Her brown eyes (the eyes I loved so much) were wary. With a sinking heart, I realized that Bella might not _want_ anything to do with me.

I stood up and held the chair out for her. "Thanks for coming, Bella."

She nodded and looked at the menu. "Are you going to talk to me at all?"

Her eyes flashed to mine. "I came here to listen, not talk."

She was exactly as I remembered. "Please talk to me, Bella."

Her eyes tightened. Before she could respond, Marco, the owner of the restaurant, showed up. "Isabella, how lovely to see you again."

"Thank you, Marco. It's nice to see you too."

"And you are with young Mr. Jasper." He smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you two together. Jasper used to come here by himself, sit at the same table and order the same thing once a month for four years." he shook his head. "It was almost as though he were waiting for you to show up."

"Thank you, Marco." I interrupted, embarrassed.

He seemed to get the point. "Well, I'll leave you to your dinner."

"Thank you. It was nice to see you again, Marco."

He left shortly after. Bella and I sat in silence, unsure of what to say. At least, on my end.

"I want to apologize." I blurted out. I winced when I realized how pathetic I sounded. "I've screwed up royally."

She studied me carefully. I knew she was probably trying to see if I was telling the truth. "Bella, you have to believe me. I've been miserable since you left."

"For someone who's been so miserable, you certainly didn't have a problem stringing Alice Brandon around like a dog on a leash."

I flinched at the venom in her voice. She was right of course. "Jasper, you just can't act like you're the centre of the universe. One day your past is going to come up and bite you in the ass. Take it from me. My past is sitting right across from me."

I should have realized she wouldn't be so forgiving. I hurt her more than I hurt any other woman. And of all the women I've dated in the past, Bella was always the most important one.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it."

"Hi there. I'm Zach and I'll be your waiter this evening." Bella and I looked at the kid. He looked tired and bored. "Do you know what you want?"

"Chicken parmesan with garden salad, dressing on the side." Bella said.

"Uh, Steak, medium rare with fries." I muttered.

The waiter walked away, leaving Bella and I in awkward silence. "You missed three years of our daughter's life, Jasper."

I was surprised she spoke of her. I didn't think I'd ever hear about her.

"Do you know how heartbreaking it was to hear her ask me where her daddy was?"

My heart clenched. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her you were gone. I didn't elaborate and she didn't ask questions. One day she's going to ask again. And it will break my heart to tell her that daddy didn't want her because he was an egotistical, man whore with more important things to do than take responsibility for his daughter."

I swallowed. "I'm sorry." She was about to cut in when I stopped her. "No, listen. I know I screwed up. I was scared and I wasn't ready to be a parent."

"And you think _I _was?" she demanded. "I was a single, jobless woman whose family lived on the other side of the country. If it wasn't for Edward, I would have ended up living on the streets." She shook her head in exasperation.

"Bella, I want a role in her life. I want to be there for her."

"Why now?" she demanded. "Why do you want to be there for her now?"

"Because I realized you are the most important person in my life. I spent these past years walking through fog. The only time I felt alive was when I pictured what my life would have been like if I stayed."

She glared at me, pursing her lips. "How do I know you won't run and break her heart? If you can't commit to this Jasper, there is no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her."

"I won't. This is what I want. I want a role in her life and in yours."

Her eyes narrowed. "You will not be playing a role in my life, Jasper. This is for her and her alone. I've giving you the benefit of the doubt for her sake. But I can _never_ forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago."

Any hopes I had of having a relationship with Bella went down the drain immediately.

The waiter came back with our food. We were sitting in silence, staring at each other. The kid looked from me to her before shrugging and walking away.

The rest of the meal was silent. I didn't know what to say. I was just going to have to get accustomed to seeing Bella and not knowing she was mine.

"What's she like?"

Bella's eyes flashed to mine. "She incredible" she said. "She's beautiful and smart and gentle. She can't say her R's." She laughed a little. "I gave up trying to get her to say it right. Charlie said I couldn't say my R's either when I was her age."

I smiled lightly. She continued speaking. "She looks like you." She said. "She's got your hair and your smile. She has your nose too."

"That's unfortunate."

She smiled at me for the first time.

"What's her name?"

"Georgina Avery."

I looked down at the food. Georgina. "Can I meet her?"

She hesitated for a while, staring at me. "I don't know." She finally said. "I don't want to introduce you to her as her father until I know for sure that you're serious about this."

As much as it hurt to hear that, I knew she was being precautious. "It doesn't matter how you introduce me, Bella. I don't mind being whatever you deem necessary until you're sure that I'm serious."

She chewed her lower lip, something she did when she was anxious, worried, or unsure of something. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Georgina and I are going to the carnival on Saturday with a friend of mine. If you're really serious about this, you can meet us there."

"Yes, of course." I said at once. "What time?"

"One o'clock."

"I'll be there."

We finished dinner and Bella let me pay the bill, despite wanting to pay for her own. As she was leaving, I stopped her. "Bella?"

She looked at me, her beautiful brown eyes cautious. "Do you –do you have a picture of her?"

She nodded and pulled out her wallet. She opened it and pulled out a small picture, handing it to me. "Keep it." She said. "I've got plenty at home."

She left and as I walked out, I looked down at the picture. Georgina was smiling at the camera, her front tooth missing. Her blond hair was curly and in two pigtails, held together by pink ribbons. Her gorgeous eyes were shinning and I felt a pang of regret. I missed three years with this beautiful child.

I wouldn't make that mistake again.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLEASE.


	8. Office Visits and Family Dinners

**I am so sorry for the super long wait. I won't bore you with the details. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all characters. I only own Georgina.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Office Visits and Family Dinners**

_**Bella **_

I sat in my office, chewing my lip.

I think I made a huge mistake.

Fuck my life.

I jumped when my phone rang. "Hello?" I picked up my office phone. When there was no answer, I heard the shrill ring again. My cell phone. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Clay's voice came through the receiver. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy." I lied.

"You're lying." He said. "What's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid."

"What is it? Are you okay? Is it Georgina?"

"No, Georgina's fine." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I may have... ."

"Say that again?"

"I said I invited Jasper to the carnival with us." I ran a hand over my face. "I'm sorry."

"Okay. Why?"

"I talked to Jasper the other day. He wanted to meet for dinner. It was the first time in years but he was insistent so I agreed." I paused, waiting for a response. When I didn't get one, I continued. "Apparently he wants to meet Georgina and I was afraid. I thought that maybe if I had a mediator with me, it wouldn't have been so bad. I said it before I actually thought everything through." I bit my lip. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No." He finally said. "I'm not mad. If this is something that needs to be done than I don't mind. Besides, I'd like the meet the jackass for myself."

I laughed. "I'm glad you're not mad but at least don't call him a jackass to his face."

"I won't make any promises."

"Thanks for understanding, Clay."

"It's no big deal."

"_Dr. Evens, you're next patient is here."_

"I have to go." He said. "I'll see you and Georgina tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and looked at the computer. It was already noon and I haven't even gotten through one manuscript. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro fired me. I haven't been doing much work lately.

Getting down to work, I managed to get through a couple of incredible manuscripts when Holly came inside, carrying lunch. "Sorry to interrupt, Bella, but I noticed you didn't take your lunch break so I got you a club sandwich."

"You're a goddess." I groaned in approval. "Thanks." She handed me my lunch and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Bella, there's a man here to see you." She winked. "Do you have time to see him?"

"Uh sure," I took a bite of my sandwich, pleased when it settled the rumbling in my stomach. I took a sip of the Fiji water Holly brought me.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

I heard the door open and looked up as I munched on my lunch. I nearly choked on the chicken when I realized Peter Whitlock standing in my office. I coughed and drank my water. "Peter?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming closer to my desk.

"Fine," I wheezed. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." He said. "I know it's been a while but Char and I missed you."

My heart tightened and I sighed. "I've missed you too."

Peter came over to the desk and sat down. "You look good, kid." He said. "I'm glad you're doing well for yourself."

I blushed and smiled. "What have you been up to all these years?"

"I have a daughter. She's three years old."

"A daughter? Congratulations, Bella." He beamed.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"I never realized you were married." He was looking at my ring finger with a frown.

"Oh, I'm not." I said. "It's... complicated."

"The father didn't take responsibility?" He asked, shaking his head. "It absolutely astounds me the way men have their way with women and then leave them in their time of need."

I nodded but couldn't help but wonder how Peter would feel if he knew Jasper knocked me up, and left when things got ruff.

"Is this why you haven't worked for three years? Because you were taking care of your daughter?"

"Yes. I couldn't bear to spend too much time away from her. Even now I worry about her."

Peter chuckled. "That, my dear, is something that will never go away, no matter how old your child gets."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to make Jasper such a jackass?" I paused and blushed. "No offence."

"None taken." He laughed. "Sometimes I even wonder where he got that atrocious behaviour. The thing is, Bella, you try to raise your child right but in the end, it truly depends on how they want to act."

"I suppose."

Peter looked at his watch. "I better be on my way." He stood to leave. "It was great seeing you, Bella. We need to get together one of these days. I know Charlotte would just love to see you."

"Of course," I promised, standing up to hug him. "I've missed you both so much."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I hope I see you again, real soon, Bella. And I can't wait to meet your daughter."

I tried to smile but it was unconvincing.

When Peter left, I fell into my chair, exhausted. "Those Whitlocks are just full of surprises."

_**OOO**_

"Mommy!" Georgina cried when I walked into daycare.

"Hi, baby." I crouched down to hug her. "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Ms. Mary let us do a puppet show!" she crowed. "And I got to be the pincess!"

I laughed, kissed her on the head and stood up. Georgina wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Sleepy, baby?"

"Yes."

"Time to go home, then, huh?"

She nodded.

"See you on Monday, Mary." I said as I signed Georgina out.

"Bye Bella. Bye Georgina."

_**Jasper **_

I was nervous.

I sat in the car outside my parents' house, cringing at the very thought of going inside. I was going to tell my parents about Georgina but I was terrified of how they would react.

Finally, I saw the door open and my mother stuck her head outside. "Jasper, are you going to sit in there forever or will you come inside?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped out of the car. Mom had her hands on her hips, looking behind me as though she was expecting someone else.

"No Alice? Well, today is my lucky day."

She turned and walked inside before I could say anything. "Your father was just telling me how he saw Bella today."

My stomach lurched. Did they know? Did Bella tell Dad the truth about her—our—daughter?

No, I decided. Mom would have been far less hospitable if she knew.

"How is she?"

"She's doing quite well, actually." Dad said, handing me a glass of Jack's. "She looked lovely, too. There is this air to her that I haven't seen in her before."

I swallowed.

"What's the matter, Jasper? You've been acting very strange today."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"What happened to Alice? I thought she'd be out announcing your proposal by now." Dad said, bitterly.

"Actually Dad, Alice and I broke up."

"Hallelujah!" Mom shouted. "I never thought I'd see the day when that bitch was gone from your life."

Dad was watching her with amusement. "Char, baby, could you be any less obvious?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She demanded. "It's no secret how much I hated that mindless brat."

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Both my parents looked at me, the laughing mode gone. "What have you done, Jasper?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "I have a child." I finally blurted out. I winced, waiting for the verbal bashing.

When it didn't come, I looked at my parents. They were staring at each other, suspicious looks on their face. "How do you know this child is even yours?" Dad asked. "It could just be a scandal; wanting to get their grubby hands on your money."

"It's not." I said confidently.

"Yes, but how do you _know_?" Mom demanded.

"I don't think Bella would lie about something like that."

There was silence; one that made my skin crawl. "Did you just say _Bella_?"

I nodded my head. Dad was looking pensive, his eyes hardening as the pieces came together in his mind. "You're the one that bailed on her when she told you she was pregnant?" His voice was hard.

"Yes."

Mom was looking between Dad and me. "Peter, what on earth are you talking about?"

"When I saw Bella this afternoon, she told me she had a daughter. She was out of work for three years taking care of her." He shook his head. "I should have known."

"Peter, will you please fill me in?" Mom begged.

"I think, and I'm sure Jasper will agree with me, that when Bella found out she was pregnant, Jasper got scared and dumped her. It would explain why she quit so suddenly, why no one heard anything from her after it. Jasper had spent the last three or four years, ignoring his daughter and the woman he so obviously loved."

"Dad—"

The sound of a palm slapping across my face stopped me from finishing. I looked up in astonishment. Mom was standing in front of me, her eyes filled with angry tears. "How could you do that to her? How could you waste three years of her life—let _us_ waste three years thinking we were never going to have a grandchild? You knew all along that you had a child and never told us. How selfish can you be?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to bring back those wasted years." She hissed. "Our grandchild is not going to realize she has a whole other family thanks to your selfishness."

"Dad—" I begged.

He shook his head. "I'm with your mother on this, Jasper. We know absolutely nothing about our granddaughter. We don't even know her name." It broke my heart to see so much sadess on their faces. Mom was right. I _was_ selfish.

"Georgina," I whispered. "Her name is Georgina."

"Get out." Mom growled. "Get out of my sight before I do something we both regret."

"Mom,"

"GET OUT!"

I got up and, leaving the picture Bella gave me by the door, I left the house without a single thought. Tears burned my eyes as I made my way to the car.

I screwed everything up. Mom was right. I missed three wonderful years I could have had with my daughter. I ignored my parents' opportunity to get to know her.

I deserved everything I got. No matter how much it hurt me.

_**Charlotte**_

"I can't believe he would do something like this." I cried. "I thought I raised him better than this."

"We can't control his decisions, Char." Peter murmured softly. "Jasper chose his own path and now he has to live with the consequences. Perhaps we can get to know her, without Jasper. I'm sure Bella will not begrudge us that."

I was angry with Bella, too. "How could she not tell us? How could she keep something like this a secret?"

"Bella did what she had to in order to protect herself and her daughter." Peter rationalized. "The media would have hounded her for months if they found out. She wouldn't have had a single moment of peace. I suspect the reason she didn't tell us is because Jasper told her to keep it quiet. I'm actually quite surprised she didn't move back to Washington when everything happened."

"That foolish boy," I growled.

"Charlotte, I agree Jasper was irresponsible but we have to admit, at the time, I doubt Jasper was ready for fatherhood."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm not saying it is. But the fact that he told us now makes me think he's finally taking responsibility over his daughter."

"I don't think it is wise for me to see Jasper until I've cooled down."

"I agree. I don't think stringing him up by the balls will do any good."

I laughed and kissed him. "I love you, Peter."

"As I love you. Always."

**

* * *

**

Review please


End file.
